Kiss the devil
by drade666
Summary: Drade seeks out Lucifer after saving Gabriel to give him an earfull only to end up saving the world.


_**KISS THE DEVIL **_

Drade healed Gabriel from the wounds he suffered from Lucifer attacking him at the hotel but she still had unfinished business with a certain morning star. Drade took off from the motel room she was sharing with Gabriel just down from the Winchester boys following the slight trace of grace that Lucifer had left behind after he got the crap scared out of him by Drade. The hunt led her to a warehouse where she did indeed find Lucifer who swiftly tried to make a hasty retreat but to no avail. Drade threw a knife from her pocket catching the shoulder of Lucifer's shirt pinning him to the nearest wall, Lucifer panicked pulling at the knife trying to remove the blade but before he could Drade was right there in his face grabbing and pinning his other hand to the wall with her own.

The red headed huntress's emerald green eyes pierced Lucifer's blue ones sending shivers through him. Drade flared her wings to the sides in a dominance stance successfully intimidating the archangel causing panic to rise in his gut.

"Now you listen to me Lucifer!" Drade stated firmly pressing her body against his

Lucifer swallowed hard as Drade's face was inches from his now, breathing hot air along his collarbone.

"I do actually understand you and I don't want to hurt you but if you ever come near Gabriel again, I swear I'll kill you!" Drade gritted out through her teeth, tightening her grip on his wrist to the point where it would bruise if he weren't an archangel.

Lucifer nodded nervously as he took another hard swallow before Drade started pulling away from him. Drade turned giving one last warning glace to Lucifer before spreading her leathery wings and giving one large thrust downwards sending her into the air.

A few weeks later the boys were staying in a motel room with Drade just a few doors down. Drade came back from helping the boys on a case opened the door only to find Lucifer sitting on her bed with one leg bent while the other hung off the bed. Lucifer looked up when Drade entered the room that returned his gaze with surprise.

"Lucifer? Why are you here?" Drade asked taking off her trench coat and hanging it in the coat area

"I've been thinking ever since you spoke to me," Lucifer said swinging his legs off the bed then standing

"Okay, I'm listening" Drade stated turning back to face Lucifer who was now standing only a few feet from her

"You said you understand me, is that true?" Lucifer asked tilting his head slightly

"It is, I understand that you've gotten the short end of the straw in a lot of ways" Drade stated closing the gap a little further

"You're the first to ever understand me," Lucifer said lowering his gaze almost a little embarrassed

"I only know how you feel because I've also been given a crap shoot in my life so we're both like the misfits of the world" Drade finished explaining as she placed a hand to Lucifer's cheek, his skin icy beneath her hand.

"I…I don't know…" Lucifer began before he trailed off with no words to say his gaze lifting back to Drade's.

"Just stop talking" Drade said pulling Lucifer closer then laying a kiss to his lips, Lucifer's eyes widened at the sudden show of affection something he wasn't accustom to. Lucifer resisted the touch at first but soon he gave in to it returning Drade's affections suddenly the door to Drade's motel room opened as Dean barged through it.

Dean, Sam and Teresa stood in the doorway simply gazing at the scene playing out in front of him.

"DRADE!" Dean shouted into the room finally breaking Drade and Lucifer from their escapade.

"Oh hi…Um this isn't what it looks like" Drade stated hesitantly

"What the hell?" Sam asked shaking his hands out flat at Drade

"I really need to learn to knock when I walk into Drade's room" Teresa stated out of the blue

Lucifer gave a laugh then left with a rustling of feathers and clothing as Drade looked turned to face the brothers. Dean's face was turning red with anger while Sam was running his hands through his hair also in annoyance.

"What?" Drade asked shrugging her shoulders

"DRADE! What the hell? You and Lucifer?" Dean shouted at the red headed huntress

"You watch your tone, boy," Drade stated in a stern tone

"Your joking right? Your on Lucifer's side?" Sam shouted gesturing his hands at her again.

"I'm not ON his side I simply understand him" Drade corrected him

"You understand him!" Dean shouted again

"Okay will you all just relax" Drade said placing a hand on her hip then placing the other to the bridge of her nose and squeezing.

"How can we your seeing Lucifer!" Teresa joined in with the third degree

"I'm not seeing him! Look Lucifer came to see me after I scared the crap out of him for trying to kill Gabriel, then I told him I understood him that's it!" Drade said

"Understand him! What's there to understand, he's a monster?" Teresa stated firmly

"Not just a monster! He's misunderstood, he was cast out of his home, almost killed by his brother, tortured, and forced to kill his brothers and sisters just because he decided to be different" Drade explained sternly

"Sounds like you're on his side to me" Dean stated raising an eyebrow to her

"No, I'm with Gabriel doesn't mean I can't sympathize with him" Drade told them again

After a little more arguing Drade finally earned a little approval from the boys to the point they weren't going to kill Lucifer on sight anyways. Dean stormed from the room but Sam stayed for a few moments after telling Teresa he'd be at their motel room soon.

"Drade?" Sam asked as Drade poured herself a shot of whiskey

"What?" Drade asked as she downed the shot

"What if I say yes to Lucifer then maybe…" Sam trailed off

"Then maybe what?" Drade asked

"Well maybe I could mind wrestle Lucifer then jump in to the pit," Sam explained

"Sam! No, that's a bad idea, but…" Drade stopped for a moment to think about it

"But what?" Sam asked

"Well maybe I could wrangle Lucifer" Drade told him

"You? How?" Sam asked

"Simple I can create a new vessel for him and convince him to lay off the apocalypse" Drade explained

"You could do that?" Sam asked curiously

"Ooh, yes" Drade said

Drade grabbed Sam's hand in a handshake a symbol of their silent agreement.

Sam stood in front of Lucifer saying yes then with a flash of light Lucifer took over Sam's body. Dean threw the rings at the wall chanting the Latin spell to open the cage door, the wall blew open and Dean grabbed Sam to help him in to it but then Sam stopped throwing Dean from him.

"Sammy's long gone," Lucifer stated from Sam's mouth

"No! NO!" Dean yelled as Lucifer stretched out his hand to retrieve the rings from the wall shutting the cage in the process.

Lucifer left the rundown building as Dean laid there unsure what to do.

Later…

Lucifer stood in the field waiting for Michael who showed a few moments later standing a few feet from Lucifer in Sam's body.

"Please brother, we don't have to do this" Lucifer pleaded with Michael

"Your wrong Lucifer I have to do this, IT IS WRITTEN!" Michael shouted as they circled one another until the sound of the Impala interrupted them

"What?" Lucifer asked as Dean parked the Impala and climbed out

"You 2 have to go through me first!" Dean shouted at the archangels

"And us!" Shouted Teresa as she stood at the opposite side of the field with Cas and Bobby.

It was like an entire brawl was about to break out when a forth figure appeared on the field. Drade's bright red hair flowed behind her as she walked toward the war scene, Michael advanced towards Drade in a menacing manner when she simply flicked her wrist sending Michael in to the forested area and through a few trees. Drade walked right up to Sam's body with Lucifer in him then grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss. Teresa suddenly freaked as she watched Drade kiss Sam.

"Drade! What the hell are doing?" Teresa shouted at her even though she ignored her while everyone else simply stared at Drade considering she'd just swung Michael like he was a doll.

"Lucifer, please don't do this" Drade whispered as she pulled from the kiss

"But if I don't…Michael will kill me anyway" Lucifer said sadly

"Not if I can help it," Drade told him stroking his cheek delicately

"Even if I did I doubt I could continue walking around in Sam's meat" Lucifer stated throwing a sideways glance to Teresa who was still freaking out.

"You don't have too, just trust me" Drade said as she moved her other hand to his chest then pressed until her hand started to enter Sam's body. A glowing light filled the field causing the others to close their eyes then when they opened them again Drade was holding Sam's unconscious body and Lucifer was standing beside them in his previous vessel again but it wasn't wearing any more.

"SAM!" Teresa screeched as she ran to Sam in Drade's arms

"He's fine" Drade told her as she knelt beside Sam cupping his face in her hands

"Sam, SAM!" Teresa shouted

"Te…Teresa?" Sam asked as he came too slowly opening his eyes

"Hey Sammy" Lucifer said folding his arms

"Lucifer?" Sam asked in confusion

"You okay their big guy?" Drade asked looking down at Sam as she still held him on her lap

"Yeah, I think so" Sam stated as he sat up

"Sam! I'm so glad your okay" Teresa said as she hugged Sam as Drade stood up and walked over to Lucifer.

"How's it feel?" Drade asked running a hand down Lucifer's arm

"Good" Lucifer stated

"Your free now" Drade said

"As long as Michael is alive, I will never be free oh don't worry about that…" Drade began as Michael came from the forest area.

"Drade! You BITCH!" Michael swore at her

Drade threw the rings to the ground then chanted the Latin chant opening the cage just in time to have Michael fall into it. Drade reversed the spell locking the cage again with Michael inside it before turning back to Lucifer.

"Now your free" Drade stated simply turning to Lucifer who shot her a small smile back


End file.
